<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>说几个发生在“白宇找你”之后的-北极居心✨✨ by scorpio_tsai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644116">说几个发生在“白宇找你”之后的-北极居心✨✨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_tsai/pseuds/scorpio_tsai'>scorpio_tsai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:26:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_tsai/pseuds/scorpio_tsai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally from lofter</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>说几个发生在“白宇找你”之后的-北极居心✨✨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally from lofter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>说几个发生在“白宇找你”之后的-北极居心✨✨</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}<br/>.sidelist{min-width:535px;}<br/>.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}<br/>.day{ border-color:#828d95;}<br/>.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}<br/>body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}<br/>#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}<br/>body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}<br/>body{background-attachment:fixed;}<br/>.notes .action{width:500px;}<br/>#comment_frame{width:530px;}<br/>.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}</p>
<p></p><div class="h95"></div><div class="box wid700">
  <p></p>
  <div class="selfinfo">
    <p></p>
    <div class="logo">
      <p><br/>                <a href="https://sangnan112.lofter.com/"><i></i></a><br/>            </p>
    </div>
    <h1>
      <a href="https://sangnan112.lofter.com/">北极居心✨✨</a>
    </h1>
    <p></p>
    <div class="text"></div>
  </div>
</div><div class="sch">
  <p> </p>
</div><ul class="sidelist">
             
        
        <li><a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/sangnan112">私信</a></li>
        
        
        <li><a href="https://sangnan112.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>
        <li><a href="https://sangnan112.lofter.com/rss">RSS</a></li>
    </ul>
<p></p><div class="postwrapper box wid700">
  <p></p>
  <div class="block video">
    <p></p>
    <div class="side">
      <p></p>
      <div class="day">
        <p>
          <a href="https://sangnan112.lofter.com/post/1fea2c4d_1c6f398e0">03</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="month">
        <p>
          <a href="https://sangnan112.lofter.com/post/1fea2c4d_1c6f398e0">11</a>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="main">
      <p></p>
      <div class="content">
        <p></p>
        <div class="img">
          <video>您的浏览器不支持 video 标签。</video>
        </div>
        <div class="text">
          <p>说几个发生在“白宇找你”之后的小细节<br/>⒈无意识的掩饰动作变多，具体表现在：<br/>①截屏之后手还没离开手机就去喝可乐，然而并不是真的渴（已经好一会儿没有吃火锅了）而且之前每次喝可乐的时间基本超过三秒，这次只是抿了一口。<br/>②喝完可乐马上去打火锅，却打了两次<br/>③看着手机屏幕却没看弹幕说什么，反而说手机很烫，话变多。<br/>④摸后脑勺（这个动作直播期间好像没怎么出现，最多是整理卫衣领子）<br/>⒉做的事前后矛盾，表现与之前有出入：<br/>①前边说手机很烫，后边马上夹木耳吃，烫得嘴里直秃噜却憋不住笑意，你是屏蔽了痛觉吗？<br/>②也是最关键的一点，木耳居然没有蘸油碟！！！直接捞出来蘸了干碟就送进嘴里了！<br/>之前就算看弹幕都是认认真真先油碟后干碟的！明显心思不在火锅上了，估计是反应过来工作人员说啥了，于是吃着烫嘴的木耳也笑呵呵……<br/>③直播要结束了，嘴上说着时间过得真快，脸上却没有不舍的表情。<br/>综上：白宇&gt;火锅&gt;直播</p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="tag">
        <p><br/>                            <a href="https://sangnan112.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD">● 朱白</a><a href="https://sangnan112.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B1%85%E5%8C%97">● 居北</a><a href="https://sangnan112.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E5%AE%87">● 龙宇</a><br/>                        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="link">
        <p><br/>                        <a href="https://sangnan112.lofter.com/post/1fea2c4d_1c6f398e0">评论(97)</a><br/>                        <a href="https://sangnan112.lofter.com/post/1fea2c4d_1c6f398e0">热度(1616)</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                        <br/>                    </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="block">
    <p></p>
    <div class="main comment">
      <h3 class="nctitle">评论(97)</h3>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="block">
    <p></p>
    <div class="main comment">
      <h3 class="nctitle">热度(1616)</h3>
      <p>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>		_e = _e || window.event;<br/>		!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>		!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>		var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>		var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>		more.style.display = 'none';<br/>		loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>		if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>			var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>		} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>			var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>		} else {<br/>			return;<br/>		}<br/>		req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>			if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>				var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>				var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>				if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>					more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>				}<br/>				var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>				var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>				notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>				notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>				notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>			}<br/>		}<br/>		req.open('GET', 'https://sangnan112.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>		req.send();<br/>	}</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
      <ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共6人收藏了此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://emma1731.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://emma1731.lofter.com/">Emma</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hdhhdhdjdnr.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hdhhdhdjdnr.lofter.com/">rose/</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://strong1prince1.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://strong1prince1.lofter.com/">小妈文学</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yiyanbuhejiuzibishuodeshiwo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yiyanbuhejiuzibishuodeshiwo.lofter.com/">一言不合就自闭说的是我</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chengziweideli.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chengziweideli.lofter.com/">橙子味的梨</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://haerbinwuwangzhuanshu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://haerbinwuwangzhuanshu.lofter.com/">哈尔滨舞王专属</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mncnn25.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mncnn25.lofter.com/">mncnn25</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://x9022899.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://x9022899.lofter.com/">x</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://katie878.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://katie878.lofter.com/">Katie</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wukong119.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wukong119.lofter.com/">大飞</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://twins225.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://twins225.lofter.com/">twins</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://linyanjunweidexuezhiqian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://linyanjunweidexuezhiqian.lofter.com/">林彦俊味的薛之谦.💨</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yym1177.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yym1177.lofter.com/">花间一壶</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mingminglaile.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mingminglaile.lofter.com/">铭铭來了</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhuyilongdezhengpainuyou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhuyilongdezhengpainuyou.lofter.com/">十三幺</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lusheng155.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lusheng155.lofter.com/">宗佑是特别的✨</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yunhubuxi018.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yunhubuxi018.lofter.com/">泉水甘甜</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shuitu339520.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shuitu339520.lofter.com/">山海</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fusang846.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fusang846.lofter.com/">墨止戈</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yizhidaningmeng207.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yizhidaningmeng207.lofter.com/">秦尉是只大柠檬</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yikewuqudelizi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yikewuqudelizi.lofter.com/">柠檬栗子</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shuyinggujie.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shuyinggujie.lofter.com/">疏影，孤芥</a> 推荐了此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://daheierhuangpanglihua.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://daheierhuangpanglihua.lofter.com/">一窝猫</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hanqiusiyang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hanqiusiyang.lofter.com/">涵秋思阳</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zheishimingzi038.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zheishimingzi038.lofter.com/">aph不出七不改名</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://congqingkongzhongkanjianyuzhou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://congqingkongzhongkanjianyuzhou.lofter.com/">從青空中看見宇宙</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fushiyouling.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fushiyouling.lofter.com/">念汐</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ousiniba121.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ousiniba121.lofter.com/">藕丝泥霸</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mosheng861.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mosheng861.lofter.com/">一个末。</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lingyi883.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lingyi883.lofter.com/">野象</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://cengli449.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://cengli449.lofter.com/">曾历</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yumao410.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yumao410.lofter.com/">羽毛</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaoxixi835.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaoxixi835.lofter.com/">独舞影零乱</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qianhuayouyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qianhuayouyu.lofter.com/">木穆桃子</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xiaoniuaiwa.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaoniuaiwa.lofter.com/">小妞爱娃</a> 推荐了此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://luxiufeiluxiu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://luxiufeiluxiu.lofter.com/">小绿叶一片</a> 推荐了此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://kabujilao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kabujilao.lofter.com/">Coisíní</a> 推荐了此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yonghu6817567190.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yonghu6817567190.lofter.com/">用户6817567190</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://baijuyeyouweilanqing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://baijuyeyouweilanqing.lofter.com/">白居也有巍澜情</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shouhudemeihao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shouhudemeihao.lofter.com/">爱就爱了</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://aihefenhongdongnaideshizi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://aihefenhongdongnaideshizi.lofter.com/">爱喝粉红冻奶的狮子</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shijiehewoaizheni881.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shijiehewoaizheni881.lofter.com/">姝妹</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://1994thefunction.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1994thefunction.lofter.com/">1994theFunction</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kaixinguo883.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kaixinguo883.lofter.com/">开心果</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nanfeng122.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nanfeng122.lofter.com/">南风</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yigebushangxiandexiaojiejie.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yigebushangxiandexiaojiejie.lofter.com/">一个不上线的小姐姐</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiehui107.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiehui107.lofter.com/">谢慧</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sky35671.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sky35671.lofter.com/">Blu</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shaonianchayangjiadebaozi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shaonianchayangjiadebaozi.lofter.com/">少年茶阳家的包子</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lilixiao024.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lilixiao024.lofter.com/">离离筱</a> 很喜欢此视频
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="page">
    <p></p>
    <div class="prev active">
      <p>
        <a href="https://sangnan112.lofter.com/post/1fea2c4d_1c704252e">
          <span class="cap"></span>
          <span class="arrow"></span>
          <span class="title">上一篇</span>
        </a>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="next active">
      <p>
        <a href="https://sangnan112.lofter.com/post/1fea2c4d_1c68b2a2a">
          <span class="cap"></span>
          <span class="arrow"></span>
          <span class="title">下一篇</span>
        </a>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="footer">
  <p><br/><span>©</span> <a href="https://sangnan112.lofter.com/">北极居心✨✨</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
</div>$(function(){<br/>if($('.postwrapper &gt; .block').length &lt;= 0) {<br/>$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');<br/>}<br/>$(".active a").each(function(){<br/>$(this).hover(<br/>function(){<br/>$(this).css("cursor","pointer");<br/>$(this).stop();<br/>$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},<br/>function(){<br/>$(this).stop();<br/>$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");<br/>$(this).animate({width:20},400)})<br/>})<br/>});<p> </p>
<p>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<br/>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':3,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp北极居心✨✨'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>